Letters of Safe Distance
by Runaway Mushroom
Summary: Everything has changed. Coping with reality was never easy for him, but Cloud is going to deal with all the changes the way he knows best – by running away. Tough for him, someone found a loophole. Leon/Cloud in future chapters. Rated M to be safe.
1. Little birdie flew the coop

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing:** Leon/Cloud later on

**Rating:** For now, PG 13. Will rise up later

**Summary: **Everything has changed. Coping with reality was never easy for him, but Cloud is going to deal with all the changes the way he knows best – by running away. Tough for him, someone found a loophole.

**Warning:** Cid's potty mouth. Bit of angst, bit of stupidity. Maybe something else, I'm not certain.

**Letters of Safe Distance**

**Chapter One: **_Little birdie flew the coop_**  
**

Old habits die hard, it seemed. The blond swordsman had yet again left the place he and the people closest to him called home. He left them behind in an attempt to leave his worries behind as well. Worries that should not exist, his friends would say.

There were no more battles to be fought, no more opportunities to lose the ones he loved, no more sorrow or sadness. Only peace and relief – the fulfilment of all their dreams.

And yet, Cloud turned his back on them and ran away.

* * *

It was 7 A.M. and Aerith woke up in her comfy bed, bathed by a delightful wave of light. She got out of bed and got dressed in a matter of minutes. She stopped in front of the little desk that was right in front of her bed and smiled as she brushed a finger along a simple white frame which had a photograph of the entire gang. She recalled Yuffie's ecstatic demeanour, Tifa and Cid's giant grins, Sora, Donald and Goofy's cheers and the time they spent convincing both Leon and Cloud to join them. She thought they were so much alike, yet… different, if that was possible.

Putting that thought aside for the time being, the brunette sighed happily as she made her way down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everybody. Today would be another quiet and blissful day.

* * *

Cloud left a letter on the kitchen table. In it, he explained that he needed some time to think about the new life he led and the recent events. He also added that he had changed. Cloud wrote that this would be the last time he would run away, but that it was inevitable. This would be his way of dealing with the change that had occurred and making the transition between the man he was and the man he would be. He left the address to where he was staying so that he could stay in touch with the people he had temporarily abandoned once again, but he asked then not to go see him. Cloud did it to prove that he was changing as well; that he wasn't willing to leave them completely.

* * *

He planned it carefully. The blue-eyed warrior had already taken care of his accommodations – a cabin in the hills not too far away from where the others were – and he had packed enough provisions to last him for two months, at least. The final detail had been taken care of as well – he left the letter on the kitchen table because he knew the first one to wake up would be Aerith and that she would head immediately to the kitchen as soon as she did. She would be the one who would react best to the news. Cloud also knew the woman he saw as a sister would respect his wishes to be left alone.

* * *

Aerith entered the kitchen – the place she liked the most in Merlin's house. It had big windows with baby blue curtains which went nicely with the darker toned cabinets lined up on both sides of said windows. Beneath them was the sink, which was imbued on the wooden counter that was placed under the dark blue cabinets. It was made out of oak, the brunette supposed. All the needed appliances were on one of the sides, facing the pale yellow table in the middle of the kitchen. It was big enough so that everybody in the house could sit together and eat, and a vase with white lilies decorated the centre.

But that was not what caught her attention as she put on her apron - it was the folded piece of paper in which the words "From Cloud" stood out in black ink.

She read the letter and put it inside one of the pockets of her apron. Aerith wasn't surprised or confused – she had grown accustomed to this habit the swordsman had. For now, she would worry about breakfast and then explain to everybody why Cloud wouldn't be eating with them once again. After that, the young woman would find a way to deal with the situation.

* * *

The cabin was very nice. It had a slightly hidden path to the front door, that Cloud was sure would keep people from finding him. On the side of it, there was a small shed, in which the blond man managed to hide his motorcycle. The house itself was two stories high – below, a moderately sized room with a large green couch that seemed to be extremely comfortable facing a TV surrounded by DVD's of all genres (he instantly took a liking to this room), a medium sized kitchen, a laundry room, a bathroom and a room with all of its walls covered with bookshelves and a pair of bean chairs in the middle; above, two bedrooms (one he would be using, the other one he would leave as it was) and a bathroom. Having a job as a delivery boy sure had his benefits – how else would he have has access to a house like this one if not by collecting a favour from a costumer?

Cloud started putting away everything he brought with him. When he was done, it was already 11:30 A.M. The blond stood in the middle of the kitchen. He didn't exactly have any cooking skills, so he made himself a tuna sandwich, opened a bottle of beer and sat down in front of the TV. For now, it'll do.

* * *

Around 8:00 A.M., everybody living in Merlin's house was having breakfast. Yuffie was devouring a plate of pancakes and drinking a glass of orange juice (Aerith had insisted), Merlin was happily eating a bowl of oatmeal, Cid was eating leftovers from dinner, Leon was leaning against the counter, completely ignoring the chair in front of him, drinking his coffee black with a spoon of sugar, nothing more, just as he liked it and Tifa was munching on some biscuits and drinking black tea like Aerith, except she preferred to slowly eat some toast. They traded some words, until by 8:03 A.M., someone asked where "Cloudy" was. By 8:10 A.M., Aerith has finished explaining everything and Leon was heading towards the door, Tifa in tow, demanding to know where the other man was. Cid was stringing together a chain of unpleasant names, each one following the term "ungrateful", Merlin had left to "fetch something important", he said, and Yuffie has snatched a piece of paper and a pen and started writing up a list of ways to bring their blond friend back home. When the clock showed it was 8:25 A.M., Aerith has managed – with a good amount of pushing, convincing (blackmail), and gentle words (subtle blackmail) – to get everyone sitting at the kitchen table – Leon included this time. She then repeated what she had said just minutes ago, emphasising that Cloud didn't want to get dragged home or have any live interaction and that his wishes would be respected. "He said it's the last time he'll do this, so we'll just have to wait it out", the young yet responsible woman informed, a smile on her lips.

Before anyone could protest, Merlin stormed inside the house.

"I have an idea," – the old man chirped happily – "a coo-worthy idea!"

He was confronted with a series of looks, ranging from curious ones to blank stares and glares. That did nothing in the way of stopping him. Removing a medium sized cage from under his robes, he exclaimed:

"Met Chocobo and Moomba!"

Chocobo and Moomba were a pair of owls – the first of a pale yellow colour and a very bright orange beak and the latter of a reddish hue, displaying unruly feathers and a brown beak.

"They'll provide us with a means of communicating with Cloud. They'll both head to that address, one with a letter attached. One of them will stay there for Cloud to send us letters. Of course, he could very well use the one we send with our very own letter, but that'll make him have to wait until it gets back and what if he has important news to give us? This way, we'll prevent unnecessary worrying and we won't be going against Cloud's wishes. A win-win situation, as one would say." – The old and wise man explained.

Yuffie started clapping as soon as Merlin finished. Aerith and Tifa shared grins, Cid laughed and Leon had a small smile on his face, even if he would vehemently deny it if asked. This made communication with Cloud easy and quick – and the blond swordsman couldn't argue about it since they weren't going against what he wanted.

When the old wizard displayed a bunch of sheets of paper on the kitchen table, it seemed as if a smaller version of a global war had started. Thankfully, everyone got a sheet and the majority of them soon left the room, some tucking the piece of paper on their pockets in order to write something up later, others scouring on up to their own rooms to start immediately and one of them leaving it on the table so she could clean up after her "family" of sorts. Merlin barely managed to inform everyone that he would be sending the owls with or without their letters by 8 o'clock.

* * *

_Dear Cloudy Chocobrains,_

_This is the amazing ninja Yuffie, honouring you with this letter._

_(Do you feel honoured yet?)_

_A little birdie told me you up and left 'cause you felt like it. Is that true?_

_I mean, I know you left. Duh! But did you really leave just because you "couldn't stand the happy life" as you said?_

_Okay, maybe you didn't say that, but that was what you wanted to say, right? _

_(If it wasn't, now it is.)_

_I've always known you were the type that liked to vanish when things weren't going right for you, but you do know that we are always here for you, right? I mean, I admit that I'd probably make fun of you if ya told me you were angsty, but I'd help anyway! That's what friends are for, ya know?_

_Well, I don't have anything else to say, except that Aerith made pancakes for me today! Yay! (But she forced me to drink orange juice… Like hell I drank it!... Don't you go tell her that, 'k?)_

_Love the size of a giant cloud,_

_(The awesome) Yuffie_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Cloud,_

_I thank you for leaving the note._

_It means a lot to us; it means you're changing. You've finally realized we suffer too when you leave. That makes me happy, that you've put us into your worries… maybe into your heart? I hope so. We all love you, even if some of us don't show it that often._

_You are dear to us, like you've always been. Don't ever forget that, okay?_

_I've calmed everyone down as best as I could, as I supposed you wanted. It wasn't that hard, he have already gotten used to you leaving. I hope you are telling the truth when you say this will be the last time you'll do this._

_Don't get mad, we have no intention of going after you. We just wanted to stay in touch, maybe help you adjusting to this new reality._

_Today, I'll finish my letter here. _

_Hope to read from you,_

_Aerith Gainsborough_

_

* * *

_

_Hey, Cid here._

_So, you disappeared again, eh?_

_What's it this time? Bad hair day? Mood swings? Got your period?_

_Ya gotta stop doing shit like this. What kind of a man does this, really?_

_Stop running away, will ya? Life's a bitch, deal with it. We all have. So, ya better get your ass over here as soon as possible, or I'm gonna head up there and beat ya up, then drag ya back home, you hear me?_

_Not making threats, making promises,_

_Cid_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Mister Strife,_

_This is your childhood friend, Tifa. Remember me?_

_Remember when we used to tell everything to each other? Do ya?_

_How about telling us face-to-face that you're gonna go away, uh?_

_I know that you deal with things differently than the rest of us, but Shiva! We're your family, Cloud! We're here for you! To talk and argue and fight and laugh and have fun and whatever there is left._

_Just, come home quickly, will you? We're waiting for you, like we've always have._

_Thanks for telling us where you are, so we can talk to you, even if it has to be by letter. And I hope you keep that promise, Cloud. The one where you say this is the last time._

_Best wishes,_

_Tifa Lockhart_

_To Cloud Strife,_

_I do not accept you actions, even if they come from your fragilities._

_I do not hope for your forgiveness and neither do I hope for you to change. I know that sometimes running away seems like the best option. I can understand that._

_Even so, I do not understand why you can't deal with it in another way. In a way that would not make others suffer due to your actions, if possible._

_Do not think I am angry, I simply do not know how to address you. We have no connection between us, which forces me to only express my opinion in the current situation._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Leon_

_

* * *

_

At the exact time Merlin had said he'd sent the owls, five letters were ready to be carried by them, alongside a note from him explaining what Cloud needed to do in order to take care of the birds and use them for communicating with them.

All that they could do for now was to hope the owls found their way to their target, wait for a reply that may or may not come from a friend and carry on with their jobs, duties and responsibilities while the friend they tried to contact ran away from his.

* * *

Don't know how this came about, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed reading and I thank you for taking the time to do so. Goodbye, until the next chapter.


	2. Ruffled Feathers

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing:** Leon/Cloud later on

**Rating: **For now, PG 13. Will rise up later

**Summary:** Everything has changed. Coping with reality was never easy for him, but Cloud is going to deal with all the changes the way he knows best – by running away. Tough for him, someone found a loophole.

**Warning:** some curse words, nothing much.

**Letters of Safe Distance**

**Chapter Two:** _Ruffled Feathers_

The day after the letters had been sent was peaceful. At least, for anybody not waiting for a response. Aerith and Leon were both very busy with their daily chores: one of them with the obligations of caring for the people living under Merlin's roof and the other patrolling the streets for some sign of a Heartless threat or even for a petty thief. Neither showed much worry for the piece of paper that could arrive. The caring young lady because she didn't have any to show and the battle hardened man because it wasn't in his nature to let his feelings show.

The others carried on with their lives as usual; the only one to constantly ask if an owl had arrived yet was the bumbling ninja. She was always given the same answer: an object thrown her way from Cid, who was busy with his machines, a "not yet, don't ask me again" from Tifa, while she trained behind their house, a grunt or silence from Leon and a sweet request from Aerith that she go play outside, ensuring her that she would go tell her if an owl arrived. The only one she couldn't ask was the old wizard, since he had locked himself in a room saying that he had "preparations" to take care of.

The raven-haired girl wondered what the kooky old man was up to now, but decided to obey Aerith and made her way to the shopping area, scouting for someone to play with, fearing being turned into a frog as much as she feared being stabbed with one of Cid's tools.

* * *

It was early. _Too _early. And yet, there it was – a horrible pecking and scratching sound at his bedroom window. Cloud groaned, pulling back the covers on his bed and walking up to the place where the noise was coming from. The blonde haired man had closed the curtains the previous night so he wouldn't be disturbed by the sunlight. That soon proved to be futile, as Cloud opened the curtains and was met with an offending amount of sunshine.

Grunting in annoyance, he quickly noticed the source of that terrible sound – two owls, one yellow, the other red. _Oh wonderful_, he thought. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep unless he took care of the birds in front of him, he begrudgingly opened the window.

The red owl was quick to squawk indignantly, as if it had been there a long time and expected to be better welcomed. It started jumping and flapping its wings furiously, trying to intimidate the swordsman.

"I don't like you." – said the man.

The other owl remained silent, only making itself heard when Cloud turned his attention towards it for a moment, extending a hand to caress the top of its head. It was nowhere near as aggressive as the red one's squawk, much to the opposite – it seemed gentle and cordial. The red one tried to peck his hand away, offended by the show of affection towards its flight companion, but was unsuccessful.

The blond man eyed the owl warily, only now noticing the tubes strapped to their legs. _What's this?_, the man wondered. He would have to find out what they had in there. After all, they wake him up by pecking on his window and they bring some stuff with them – it wasn't such a far-off guess to say they had something for him. The problem was the owl with attitude issues.

"Are you going to show me what you got there, or am I eating owl fricassee today?" – said Cloud, glaring at the red owl.

Both owls turned so he had better access to the tubes on their legs, one of them doing this against its will, he guessed. Inside there were some pieces of paper, which he soon discovered were letters from the people he had left behind, judging by the handwriting. Closing the window, he sat down on his bed, an owl on each of his sides, and started reading. First the note from Merlin telling him the names of the owls (_Chocobo and Moomba, eh? More like Chocolate and Monster.) _and how to take care of them, and then the letters they'd sent.

The first one was from Yuffie, preaching about what "friends are for" and reporting what she had eaten. Knowing he had no other choice other than replying, he quickly made his way to the impromptu library to fetch a pen and something to write on. Once he had both items, he returned to his bedroom, where he had left the two owls –which, surprisingly, remained exactly where they were when he left the room-, and sat on his bed, contemplating if he should actually reply to Yuffie's letter and after a moment, he started to write something that would make the bumbling idiot leave him alone momentarily.

* * *

_To Yuffie,_

_If you haven't already noticed from my absence, yes, I have left to take care of some personal matters._

_I don't need your speech about what friends are for. Keep your childish notions to yourself, if you don't mind (and even if you do)._

_I don't care about what you stuffed into your mouth._

_My regards,_

_Cloud_

_

* * *

_

Next was a letter from Aerith. He braced himself for the motherly rant that would ensue and started reading. As he had thought, she wrote about being grateful for him leaving the note and whatnot. She also added that she had made an effort to calm everyone down. He was grateful for that. He supposed he owed it to her to reply.

* * *

_To Aerith,_

_Thank you for preventing a mob of angry people from trying to drag me back home._

_I don't think I'll do anything like this again, so don't worry. Keep on with your lives as usual. I'll be back when I've figured things out._

_Until then, stop worrying so much._

_My regards,_

_Cloud_

_

* * *

_

He noticed some grotesque scribbles on a piece of paper behind Aerith's letter. Figuring it was Cid's handwriting, he started reading, expecting a paragraph full of curse words and insults. He was surprised when he read fully written and completely understandable sentences, even if they were offensive. Muttering a "Fuck you, mooglefucker!", he rumpled the letter and threw it at the wall, not even considering replying to that bastard.

After that was Tifa's letter. He wasn't too keen on reading it – she always brought up their childhood and tried to make him feel guilty. The first times she was successful, but now she was only being annoying. The past haunted him. He wasn't about to cower up in fear every time someone mention something that had happened before, but he sure as hell didn't want someone making him remember the tough situations he'd been through. He thought he'd read it and reply, just to make them worry a bit less and leave him in peace.

* * *

_To Tifa,_

_What I remember or don't remember is something that concerns only me._

_I'll come home as soon as I know that I can deal with all these changes. You guys shouldn't worry._

_My regards,_

_Cloud_

_

* * *

_

The last letter was something of a shock to him, even if he wouldn't admit it. He didn't recognize the handwriting at first, but he recalled some signatures he'd seen when he was delivering stuff to and from Merlin's house and made a connection between the writing and a name – Leon. The other man had always seemed too aloof and stoic to care if Cloud had left or even if he had died. Wondering what it was that the brunet gunblader could have written him, he quickly started reading.

It seemed as if Leon was reprimanding him at the same time he was trying to understand his actions and reach out for him. Slightly amused at the gesture, he decided to reply to Leon's letter as well.

* * *

_To Leon,_

_Thankfully, I don't need your approval._

_I don't see why one such as yourself, who hides behind a false name, would personify irony to this extent when you mention my "fragilities", as you call them._

_I'm grateful that you do not expect to me to change. To begin with, I don't even think that is possible – no human being can change that much. We have to embrace our weaknesses, even if we loathe them._

_There is nothing to forgive – you had something to say, and you said it in the only way possible._

_Do you really understand why I "run away"? You keep on taking all responsibilities that come your way and dealing with them alone. That doesn't sound like a man that would understand the need to run away._

_Some things were not meant to be understood by some people. I suppose you'll never understand me. It's a pity, actually. You seem to be the only one I could feel at peace with, exactly because you don't care._

_I doubt you could manage to be angry, stone cold as you are. If you want to address me, then call me Cloud and I'll call you Leon, that'll be some sort of connection, right? That way you can express your opinion freely. Shiva knows your letter has been the most entertaining._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Cloud_

_

* * *

_

Dividing the replies in two equal piles, he put them into each of the owl's carrying tubes and set them free after feeding them with some bread he had in the kitchen. They'd be arriving at their destination soon, now that they knew exactly where they were heading and not stopping to sleep. Other letters would come, he was sure, but for now he didn't have to think about any of that. He made his way to the comfy sofa in the living room and started to watch some movie while he ate his cereals. Being away from the people he shared a connection with was turning out to be both relaxing and unsettling.

* * *

Chapter two done. Next up is a new chapter of "Peace", so this fic won't be updated that soon. I apologize to everyone who's enjoying this. Even so, please bear with me. This fic WILL be updated, just not that soon.


	3. Cuckoo Brains

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing:** Leon/Cloud later on

**Rating:** For now, PG 13. Will rise up later

**Summary:** Everything has changed. Coping with reality was never easy for him, but Cloud is going to deal with all the changes the way he knows best – by running away. Tough for him, someone found a loophole.

**Warning:** Animals getting hurt. (Sorry!)

**Letters of Safe Distance**

**Chapter Three:** _Cuckoo Brains_

Chocobo and Moomba headed out towards Merlin's house, the precious messages they were ordered to deliver to and from the place Cloud was living safely tucked into their carrying tubes. The two owls flew distractedly, having already memorized the course, while they exchanged squawks and coos. They flew over the green luscious forest, over the tree tops and under the clouds, grateful that they could once again be helpful and free to fly, even if only on a set course. Both Chocobo and Moomba felt peaceful and relaxed. Until they were attacked, that is.

It came from below, without a single warning. Countless needles came towards them, much too quick to be avoided. The owls fell down to the ground, wounded. Moomba was okay, the needles had only scratched one of its legs and grazed one of its wings. It could still fly, though not as fast, but putting any pressure on said leg caused it pain. Chocobo on the other hand, was much worse – one of the needles had hit it in the chest, dangerously close to the heart. Its coos were weak and distressed. Moomba started to panic, trying to take the offending object out of its companion's chest, but that only made Chocobo's pain worsen. Squawking nervously, it briefly glanced towards the wounded owl and headed towards their previous destination, seeking help for Chocobo.

* * *

"Where are they?" – asked Yuffie, extremely peeved – "They should be here by now."

"How do you know that? Are you an owl expert or something?" – Tifa put her hands on her hips. Sometimes the little ninja had a way to make enervating situations even more so. _Why do we put up with her?_

"As a matter of fact, I _am_! It is part of my ninja training – I have to know all the characteristics of nearby animals. "– she stuck out her tongue, defiantly.

"I should have known. Yuffie, the Deranged Ninja Ranger." – Tifa rolled her eyes at her and sat in the couch next to Aerith who was quite nervous herself, judging by the way she gripped her dress. Not that you'd know what she was feeling otherwise – her face was as calm as always.

The three of them were in Merlin's living room, with Yuffie pacing the floor like a little kid, cheeks puffed in annoyance. The wizard himself was still locked inside a room, up to another one of his "preparations". For what, nobody knew. Cid had been called to fix a machine in the shopping area. Apparently, some kid had played a little _too _hard with an arcade machine and it broke. In half. Judging from the way the black-haired moron, as he'd dubbed her, ran past him and the remnants of a ninja star, Cid had a very clear idea of _who _did it. Plans for a bloody murder ensued. Leon, however, was nowhere near the town. He had gone for a walk to clear his head. This whole Cloud deal was making him realize some things. He didn't have a very good relationship with the other man. A question arose: Did he _want _to be close to Cloud? How would that benefit his life and that of those close to him?

In reality, he wouldn't gain anything extraordinary from being close to the blond swordsman. He doubted it was even possible to get close to him, anyway. He didn't know more about the other man than all the other people, and he didn't understand how a man who could run away at any time could be this loved by the people around him. Cloud was a sort of mystery, one who might not even have an answer or the possibility for understanding. Other than that, he was no different from all the other people around Leon. That was what the gunblader kept telling himself, but the truth was evident, and denying it served no purpose – Cloud _was _different. Maybe only because the man was the sole person to be able to make him worry, to be able to pierce his indifferent demeanour unconsciously. _Why? _He asked himself. _Does it even really matter? I just need to get him to come back. For all our sakes._

A distressed squawk diverted his attention to the sky, a blur of red flying hastily towards Merlin's House making him run to said location.

* * *

"Okay, birdie, calm down a bit!" – Yuffie flapped her arms like they were wings, probably trying to empathize with the owl.

The ninja, Aerith, Tifa and Leon, who had just come through the door, were all in Merlin's living room, surrounding a troubled red bird, the latter two exchanging confused looks at the current predicament – Yuffie was trying to talk to Moomba.

"I can't understand what you're saying, birdie! You need to calm down and speak clearly!" Yuffie stopped her flapping; she had somehow managed to calm the owl down, it now squawking a bit more slowly, less nervously.

"Yeah, yeah…" – the black-haired girl nodded, her serious stare contrasting with Aerith's fidgeting, Tifa's exasperated sigh and Leon's frowing face. – "That's strange! It isn't even Cactuar season… Hm-hm, yes, I know. Huh… Yeah, yeah, I know you're worried about him, but tell me where your buddy is! The clock is tickin'! Yeah… Yes! I know where that is! C'mon!"

Dashing out the door, Moomba right behind her, Yuffie only had time to tell the others to follow her. None asked why, none asked what for. The only one to find weird that Yuffie was, _in fact_,able to talk to animals was Tifa, but the woman quickly dispelled the thought, concentrating on more pressing, unknown issues.

* * *

Chocobo laid down on the ground, wounded with some severity, its vision blurry, its body sore from both the needle on its chest and the fall. The bushes around it started rustling, vivid green coming out from inside paler green, cactuars surrounding it. In a small corner of its mind, the owl knew this wasn't supposed to be happening, since Cactuar season was still a few months from now, the creatures passing through Radiant Garden towards warmer places. Now wasn't the time for this, they shouldn't be _here._

Closing its eyes, Chocobo wished now was not its time to die – it still had letters to deliver, places to explore with Moomba, people to make happy. It let sleep come, there was no more energy left. Some of the cactuars were approaching it, their once fun way of moving, resembling a fast-paced dance, now much more unpleasant – threatening.

Several ninja stars hit the creatures in their middles, the surprise from the attack and the shock from the unexpected damage facilitating the swipe of a sword, cutting the ones closest to the wounded bird in half, also giving enough time for a maelstrom to form around the group furthest away, killing them instantly, all while the one who depended mainly on punches, clearly in a disadvantage against the needle-filled bodies of her opponents, managed to move around all of the creatures and all of the attacks to carefully but quickly pick up the fallen messenger.

Their mission accomplished, congratulations let out among pleas for Chocobo to be safe from their accompanying owl, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa and Leon returned to Merlin's house, the former screaming for the old man to "quit with his crap and help a dying friend out". Hurriedly, panicking, the elderly wizard practically flew down the stairs to the living room, shooing everyone from the room except for Moomba, exclaiming he had work to do and that he needed space. He took the tube wrapped around the owl's leg and threw it to the side, Leon catching it without thinking, no one noticing in their haste. Doing as commanded, the group only saw Merlin pull up his sleeves before they closed the door, counting on the elder to cure the owl, thus fully maintaining the connection to their runaway friend.

The gunblader quickly slid the tube with the messages from Cloud into his back pocket, taking advantage of the fact that all three women were in front of him, their backs turned. They turned to him and the four looked at each other, wordlessly asking for advice on what to do. Walking away, heading towards a quieter place, Leon was the only one who knew instantly what he wanted to do. There was nothing they could really do to help, and standing around looking expectantly at a wooden door would serve no purpose other than test their patience or lack thereof. But yet, to Aerith, it felt like if she wasn't there, if she didn't wish for Merlin to be successful, something bad would happen. Being there made her feel like she had some control over the situation. Plus, she couldn't possibly leave – if the wizard needed some help, the one who would most likely be able to help him would be her. She made her decision known by sitting on a nearby bench, to the side of the house. For Tifa, that was all it took to stay. She didn't feel a thing towards the owl – it was only a means for an end. If they couldn't use the yellow bird to send letters to Cloud, what of it? After all, she was for dismissing this whole message deal from the start and storm into where Cloud was currently at. If that wasn't possible, there was still the red bird available. She stayed to keep Aerith company, sitting next to her.

"And what about you, bird girl?" – Tifa was looking at Yuffie, who seemed like she had just disassembled one of her toys and was thinking about how she could go about reconstructing it, in a better way, of course.

"I think I'm gonna stay too." – The ninja winked and put her fists on her hips. – "I'm not cold-hearted like Mister Silence. And I'm worried about Chocobo, too! After all, he's a really nice owl! And he might have Cloud's replies! I can't wait to read them!"

* * *

Now in the woods close to Radiant Garden, sat against a tree in a sunny clearing, Chocobo's carrying tube in front of him, Leon questioned his own actions. Why did he hide the tube? Why didn't he want the others to read their letters right now? Why didn't he want the others to be there when _he_ read the letter, if there was any? _Exactly, _he thought, _if there is a letter to begin with. Cloud might not have answered, and in the chance that he did, it might not be here. There were two tubes; his reply to me might not even be inside. _Shaking his head, reprimanding himself on his behaviour, he decided that it was only so that it was fair for everybody. When the other owl gave them the remaining letters, all of them would read said letters, at the same time. In his case, privately. The letter was addressed to him, not anybody else, so he would be the sole reader.

Yet, he was curious about whose letters were inside the tube. Taking a peak would not influence a single thing. His mind set, he snapped the lid of the tube open and poured its contents on his lap. Thankfully, both letters had the addressee's name in the beginning of the text, so he had no trouble knowing who they were. He saw Tifa's name and his own. To be honest, he was surprised – he never truly expected Cloud to answer him. There wasn't much to answer _to, _to be fair. He was careful not to pry into private business, so he did not read Cloud's letter to Tifa, but he couldn't help but notice the difference in sizes. His was much bigger. Thinking about that, he thought it was only natural for him to read the man's reply now. What was stopping him, really? The contents of the letter were most likely some variation of Cloud telling him to mind his business and not relevant at all. Plus, that would certify that no one other than himself would read it. _And, after all, I am the one who cares the least, so why not?_

Even so, he couldn't help being a bit nervous as he read it to himself. At first, the letter irked him – Cloud was definitely trying to trade proverbial sword slashes. _Old habits die hard. _But, putting aside the consistent tone of defiance, this really seemed like the man's way of reaching out and starting a discussion. Cloud seemed to be trying to challenge him to continue trading messages. Leon wondered if he did the same with the others.

Deciding that the sooner he wrote a reply the better, the gunblader took out a notebook and a pen, which he always carried, in case he had to take notes about the citizens' needs - it was not that he was forgetful, he was just being cautious – and did such immediately.

* * *

_To Cloud,_

_I ask that you do not take my current name as a sign of being fragile._

_It is a symbol and an eternal remembrance of what I have overcome, and of what I accept as being my past. Yes, I am fragile, much like you are as well, and like all human beings are. We are both strong and weak. It is in the balance that we find happiness. I hope that you find it. It is not an easy task – I believe that I have achieved such a state, and it was not easy in the slightest._

_I agree with you Cloud, our weaknesses are to be accepted. Will you accept yours?_

_I am glad that you find that I have not overstepped any boundaries. I also hope that we can be sincere to each other, at least while we communicate through letters._

_Yes, I do understand you. As I just wrote, I will be sincere to you – I often wish I could do as you do and just walk away from it all. But knowing that I have a great number of people counting on me to keep Radiant Garden going, I cannot do it. Still, I wish it. You both intrigue and cause me jealousy. In some ways, I want to be like you. In most, I do not. To put it simply, I understand your actions, because I've desired to act similarly. I just did not act on such desires._

_Two things are certain. The first is that I do not care about this entire situation. It is your own personal trial. The second is that you make your own peace. If I make you feel at ease, then carry on. You say I don't understand you, I say I do, somewhat. You might be closer to being "peaceful" than you thought, then._

_I assure you that I am, indeed, capable of anger. That I do not express it outwardly does not mean that it isn't so. I fully intend to express myself freely from now on, in this way. I have to admit that this I do not understand: my letter was the most entertaining you received? How so? I didn't mean for it to be like that, to be honest._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Leon_

* * *

_Peace_ is in hiatus for an undetermined period of time. The next fic to be updated is this one.


	4. Egging On

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing:** Leon/Cloud later on

**Rating:** For now, PG 13. Will rise up later

**Summary:** Everything has changed. Coping with reality was never easy for him, but Cloud is going to deal with all the changes the way he knows best – by running away. Tough for him, someone found a loophole.

**Warning:** Leon knows how to kill owls. Not that he _does_… In this chapter at least.

**Letters of Safe Distance**

**Chapter Four:** _Egging On_

Finished writing his reply, Leon pocketed Cloud's letter and got up from his spot against a tree. The message intended for Tifa was returned to the carrying tube, which was now in his back pocket. The gunblader started walking back to Merlin's house. There was nothing else to do – he had read his letter and written a reply. Now he only had to wait for an owl to be available.

_Merlin must have finished up by now._ He thought. _After all, all it takes is for him to shake his hands and splutter some crazy words and the owl is as good as new._ In Leon's perspective, the bird wasn't all that bad – he himself had been worse and survived. A potion or two might be enough. Who knew? He definitely didn't, the only thing he _did_ know was how to kill the animal, but that wouldn't be very helpful.

The man was now out of the woods, the afternoon sun harsher on his eyes, the trees no longer providing shade. He had quite a bit to think about, but he made an effort to remain as silent in mind as he was vocally. Deciding to look at his hometown, which was now fully in view, he took it all in. The changes around Leon were evident – the people were happier, Radiant Garden was now finally fully rebuilt, new species of animals seemed to be around and there was now no threat hidden in the shadows. Everything was as it should be, now that the doors between worlds were closed and no harm could befall this world.

He was mildly surprised that he had arrived at his destination without realizing – he was usually much more attentive. The brunet was not surprised, though, by the fact that the three women that he had parted ways with only maybe half an hour or so were still by the door to Merlin's house, their home. He still found it strange that the wizard had not finished yet.

The three people sitting on the bench near the door, each exhibiting different levels of worry on their faces, noticed him approaching, but before he could ask what was the hold-up, the door to their home slammed open, a restless wizard popping out and, extending his arms into the air to pull up his sleeves, declared that Chocobo had been treated and that everybody could come inside.

Doing so, even if some a bit hesitantly at first, as they entered the house, what they saw was not what they expected. Not in the least. Moomba was worriedly hopping around a puzzled looking mass of yellow feathers – which the group soon noticed was actually Chocobo – which was now on top of the living room table, comfortably surrounded by a couple of blankets. Behind them, curiously watching the exchange of squawks – mostly from Moomba's part – and nodding its head to some of what the red bird was declaring, was a beige owl with a pale pink coloured beak, a spot on the top of its head of the same tone and some oddly coloured purple feathers on the lower part of its wings.

Merlin approached the trio of owls like it was the most natural thing to do, the recent addiction of an owl not even noteworthy for him. Yuffie squealed with glee and dashed to the table to join Moomba in what she believed to be a "glad you're okay" dance. The red bird didn't seem to mind. One would say it even welcomed any positive attention to its companion. Taking the constant nodding of the new owl's head as a sign that it too was happy for Chocobo, the ninja grabbed it by its wings and forced it to join her akin to tribal dance, the bird shocked at the treatment at first but soon happily squawking in rhythm with the girl's impromptu singing. In the meanwhile, Aerith too joined them, if not in dance, in joy. The young woman pulled up a chair and sat in front of the yellow bird, silently asking if everything was alright, receiving a positive answer. Leon made no attempt to approach the table, opting for leaning against the wall, a little to the side of the door, crossing his arms over his chest instead. Tifa, on the other hand, sat on the couch, a ways from the table, critically eyeing the recent addiction to the mailing service, she assumed. Of them all, even though both the gunblader and her were equally indifferent to what was happening, Tifa was the only one who found it strange that there was _indeed _a new owl in their midst. _First we have Yuffie talking to birds, them we have a weird new owl… What's next?_

Leon heard someone stomping in their general direction, so he assumed Cid was coming back home from wherever he had gone to. Saying nothing, he eyed the door warily and stepped to the side a bit, readjusting his position just in case. Just as the brunet had thought, the door to the house slammed open, the distance from his previous spot proving vital to not being hit. Only Merlin was startled by the sudden violence, the others had soon grown accustomed to outbursts such as these and discovered that, unless the man was acting on a wrong premise, that it was best for him to let it all out and then they would try to calm him down. With the bang of the door hitting the wall came an enraged yell, directed entirely to the ninja in front of Cid. The older man stomped towards her, a string of profanities being spat out of his mouth. Laughing nervously, squeezing the new owl for dear life, Yuffie backed away until she could step back no more. As Cid loomed over the young girl, the old wizard cursed his lack of foresight when he decided that the door to his house would open inwards, Tifa tried to stifle her laughter, Aerith tried to calm Chocobo and Moomba and Leon raised an eyebrow, watching the current events. The blond man kept yelling at the girl, reaching out to grab at her shoulders to try and shake some sense into her, but as his hands came flying in her direction, Yuffie raised the owl as a shield. Cid was taken aback; he turned his head towards the other owls and started counting.

"One, two…" – he looked at the one his soon to be victim was clutching – "Three… _Three? _Why _the hell _are there _three owls? As if two weren't enough! _Are you _fucking kidding me? _Don't you idiots think this is going too far? Sure, the other bastard is gone, but he _always is! _More owls won't make that ungrateful son of a bitch come back any sooner! He's not the only one who needs to grow up_, you all do!_"

The furious man had every intention of continuing, his eyes jumping from one person to another, the target of his rage now of a larger number, his face flushed red and his fists prepared to slam onto any near surface, but he didn't manage to do so. Leon had straightened himself, his brow furrowed. He couldn't help but find it ironic that Cid of all people would say that Cloud needed to be more mature – to be honest, the older blond man was much an aggressive child in his own way. The ponderings of the gunblader were unbeknownst to Aerith, as she stood up from her chair and spoke.

"You will _be quiet _and you will do it _now_." – Her voice held a note of authority, one which no one could dare defy. Leon stepped back, still looking murderously at the older man. Yet, Cid still tried to argue, his mouth opening again, to no success.

"_I said be quiet!" – _Aerith had raised her voice and it echoed in the quiet air. – "_Sit down!"_

Taking advantage of the situation, Yuffie fled to Tifa's side, owl still in hand, hugging it to her chest. It had made no noise whatsoever when used as a shield and it feared for its life, but now it seemed to be scolding the ninja in a hushed tone. Cid walked to the table where Chocobo was still resting, now trying to hide itself with the help of the blankets surrounding it. The man glared at both Chocobo and Moomba, the latter glaring back, assuming a defensive stance. He pulled a chair and sat down, tightly crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked defiantly at Aerith. He had been put in his place, for the time being, and he certainly did not like it. After he settled down, the young woman took the chance to speak again, this time in her usual tone of voice.

"I'm very aware that the current situation with Cloud may not be the most pleasant for some." – She looked at Cid directly. – "And that some of you may believe that it is truly hopeless. But he is our friend and we don't leave our friends alone when they need our help, even if they don't think they need help from anybody. We will get through this and we will do our best to get Cloud to come back home quickly because _he wants to _and not because we force him to do such." – Aerith paused, taking a breath to calm herself. – "Now, there seem to be some things we don't currently know. Will you please enlighten us, Merlin?"

The old wizard snapped to it at the sound of his name, escaping a trance like state in which he immersed himself on his thoughts about what to do in these situations. As the young brunette in front of him sat down, he stood up, straightening some of the wrinkles in his robe.

"What do you need to know, m'dear?" – Merlin was a bit confused. – "Is it about our new friend?"

"Yes." – Answered Aerith, back to her calm demeanour. – "And about the strange attack of the cactuars. They were the ones who attacked Chocobo."

"I expected as much, judging by the needles. It's actually quite simple, really. With the closing of the doors between the worlds, there is now no need for the cactuars to change locations. They did so because there were seasonal occurrences of low temperatures in their original habitat, but now there is no such thing. As you might have noticed, the connection a world shares with another is not simply a means of transportation between the two; it is also a factor of influence. In this case, a world, most likely Atlantica, influenced the temperature of the world we live in. The door between the worlds made the temperature of the spot were the cactuars lived the same as the one in Atlantica, thus making them search for warmer places, since they are only able to live in hot locations. But they seemed to notice that it happened every year, at the same time during the same extent of time, so they returned to their original habitat once the low temperature period ended. That's why you all believed they were migratory creatures, when they were not from the very beginning."

"And the owl?" – Chimed in Yuffie, with said creature in her lap.

"Ah, you mean Moogle." – The elderly wizard smiled. – "Well, it's our new friend. As you probably noticed, I've been locked in my room quite frequently. That was because I was trying to find a way to make the owls' job easier. And that's where Moogle comes in – it is a very special owl. Notice its purple feathers, they are not just an odd development of genetics, they are what makes Moogle _the _fastest owl in the world. And the better part is that it doesn't even get too tired. The feathers are my latest work, they were made with some rather special ink extracted from a plant of the…"

"Spare us the rant, Merlin, keep it short and sweet." – Tifa spoke up, sighing. The wizard cleared his throat.

"Well, yes, very well. To put it simply, I enhanced Moogle's natural high speed to make it faster. That way it can carry urgent letters to Cloud. And since Chocobo may still be in shock after the attack, even if it is otherwise perfectly able to fly as it did before, as is Moomba, Moogle will serve as a backup owl of sorts."

The entire room seemed to understand, some of them happier with the news than others. Merlin then told them that their letters had been sent and that they probably had replies. He snapped open Moomba's carrying tube and laid the letters on top of the living room table, in front of the two owls. Leon was the first to move, taking Chocobo's tube from his pocket and snapping it open, letting the letter addressed to Tifa fall next to the others. He then declared the other letter in the tube was his and that there was no need for it to be on the table as well.

He was asked why was it that he had the letters in his possession, but Merlin answered in his behalf, telling everybody he had thrown the tube at Leon on an impulse to get everything out of the way. That seemed to satisfy whoever asked, and everyone grabbed their respective letters, returning to their original spots, reading quietly to themselves. Cid wasn't bothered that he didn't get a reply – he was expecting it, actually. He looked at the people around him, trying to figure out what was in the messages addressed to them.

Leon wasn't doing anything, just leaning against the wall, so the blond man didn't pay much attention to him. Yuffie was now back on the couch, owl in her lap, laughing at something she read. _That idiot must have got something good then. That or she's an idiot. My bet's on the second option. _The ninja said something about "Cloudypoo being such a sour-puss" and that "he needed to have a little more joy in his life, amazing ninja Yuffie-style". Mentally, Cid called her a myriad of unpleasant names, very fitting according to him. At the same time, he noticed a smile forming on Aerith's lips_. Something good too, then? Maybe he's coming back soon, or maybe the ass' gonna visit for a brunch. _He snickered. Looking at Tifa, the scenario was much different. _What's her problem? Was she the only one to get bad news? Ah, tough for her. Why doesn't she run away like her little friend, then? _The man looked away from them all. He questioned himself on whether he should write a letter to Cloud again or not. It would be useless, though. That idiot, as he called him, wouldn't answer back. _To hell with it. _He decided not to waste his time on worthless things.

It seemed everyone had finished reading the letters addressed to them, so Merlin took the chance to interrupt their thoughts and declare that now would be a good opportunity for everyone to write a letter to Cloud, so the owls wouldn't be leaving after it got dark. A glance towards the window showed that the afternoon was coming to an end, night soon stretching across the sky. With variant levels of haste, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie and Merlin all went to grab pieces of paper. Cid and Leon remained in the living room, Chocobo and Moomba both still atop the table, Moogle incapable of escaping the ninja's grasp and thus being carried with her in search of paper.

"Not gonna write that bastard, are ya?" – Asked the grumpy blond man.

"Already did." – Leon didn't seem to want to talk, as was usual. His tone in no way invited Cid to continue the conversation. Sadly for the younger man, it was useless.

"Really? Pretty eager, were ya?" – The man laughed.

"Do you have something you need to say to me?"

"Oh, no. It's none of my business." – He smiled. – "I just find it _strange_, that's all. Commander Leon, leader of us all, ice in person, going outta his way to trade a few letters with the runaway son. Even tryin' to act all secret about it. Don't strike me as usual, to say the least."

"You're right." – The gunblader looked Cid directly. The older of the two nodded, a smirk on his lips. – "It's none of your business."

"That it isn't." – Cid laughed. – "But I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into."

"That's something you don't need to concern yourself with." – Look turned to glare, patience started lacking.

"That's true." – Smile still in place, Cid kept pressing on. – "Well, you keep havin' fun."

Leon stopped the conversation at that point. It _was _true that he was finding it pleasant to some extent trading letters with Cloud, but he knew what he was getting into very well. He was trying to get to know the blond swordsman better, and if that brought him back, great then. What Cid said didn't matter, he was just trying to make him mad, to make up for the humiliation he must think he suffered at Aerith's hands by taking it out on him. _The man is an idiot_.

As he thought that, everyone got back into the room. Tifa seemed to be a little better, chatting with Aerith pleasantly. Yuffie was bothering Merlin with questions about Moogle, which the owl seemed also interested in hearing. As the women preoccupied themselves with writing their letters, Merlin declared that Moogle and Moomba would be the ones to go, not only for Chocobo to rest, but also for the newest owl to learn the way. Moogle would be carrying a note from him, as well, explaining why there was a need for the new bird and what it served as. Chocobo complained, squawking indignantly because it was being left out. Merlin argued that it was still injured from the wound, even if he had healed it completely, but the owl seemed to answer with something that made the old man change his mind. What, only he, Yuffie and the owl knew. Asking either one of them would not provide understandable answers, so it was hopeless to try and imagine.

"Okay, Chocobo, you can go then. Ah! That reminds me. Even if Moogle is to be used as an owl for urgent letters, please try to use it once in a while so it doesn't get lazy or forgetful of the way. "

After that, those who had to write their letters did so with no noise from those who did not, owls included. Once they were done, Leon went around the room and picked up all of the messages, taking the chance to slip his into the little pile. He noticed Cid's smirk, but he didn't care about it. Yuffie's smile, however, caught him off guard. As he handed the papers to Merlin, the wizard put two letters into each of Chocobo's and Moomba's carrying tube and his note into Moogle's. He opened the door and the owls flew out of the house, heading towards the friend in the distance.

* * *

_Dear Sourpuss Cloud McDowner,_

_You're too negative for your own good, you need to be happier! Ya need to smile more often!_

_I know it's not easy for you, being such a downer and all, but the awesome ninja teacher Yuffie, expert on smileology, will give you tips on achieving happiness._

_Number 1: Don't sweat the small stuff, they aren't important, that's why they're small!_

_Number 2: A candy a day will keep all your frowns away!_

_Number 3: Owls are lovely animals and petting them makes people happy!_

_Number 4: Remember, you are awesome (though I'm the awesomest person alive, and thus awesome-er than you), so it's okay to feel good with yourself._

_If you keep all of these things in mind, it'll be okay! You'll be a happy Cloudy in no time! Oh! And just since I know you need something practical to work with, here go some Happy Exercises! (Since it's you, I won't charge you. This time!)_

_One: Right after you wake up, smile!_

_Two: Smile through the day, even when you don't feel like it!_

_Three: Laugh once in a while! Things don't need to be really funny, just laugh at any opportunity!_

_Four: Think about all of your amazing awesome friends (like yours truly) and about all the good moments we spent together!_

_And that's it! If you can do all of this, you'll be the happiest man alive! (The happiest woman being me, and the happiest person me as well.)_

_Write back quickly! I'll be waiting for a report on your progress._

_Happy hugs,_

_The amazing Joyful Ninja, Yuffie._

* * *

_Dear Cloud,_

_It's hard not to worry when one of your dear friends is away from you trying to deal with complicated personal issues, but I'll try. I know it's important for you, so I'll do it for you, Cloud._

_I won't lie to you, there are some people who would gladly march towards you and drag you back down, and there are even some who don't care about whether you return or not. I can't control people's thoughts, but their actions are a completely different topic. I will prevent everyone from bothering you, Cloud, but for that I need you to keep you word and return as soon as you think you can._

_To be truthful, I have no idea what you are going through. When this world changed, no, when it returned to normal, I embraced it completely. I cherished the peace and quiet, I loved the smiles on people's faces, and I enjoyed every single ray of sun like I had never felt the sun shine on me. We went through difficult times before, Cloud, and I know that you assumed a role to protect yourself and all of us. I also know that sometimes it's hard to change all that we know as true, more so when that involves how we are as people. I truly hope you figure everything out._

_All of us miss you, though some will no say as much. We only want you to be happy._

_Well, I think we've talked enough about this, don't you think? How are you, Cloud? Good? I hope this letter finds you well. Please tell me whatever you want to tell me. You can always speak to me._

_My best wishes,_

_Aerith_

* * *

_Dear Cloud,_

_What you think is only your business is our business as well. You're not alone in this world, even if you sometimes start saying stupid things like that. All of us are here for you; all of us are your friends. All of us care, though you don't always seem to._

_Will you come back soon? You really don't need to deal with your problems alone. I know you always do this, but it could be different now!_

_Ah, well, it's useless isn't it? You're not going to change just like that, at a snap of a finger, are you? No. And no one expects you to._

_I only wish you could make an effort to show that what we do for you, that all of our worries serve some purpose. I'm not saying you should go around hugging everyone – honestly, I'd be scared if you did! – but a simple "thank you" or a "I care for you too", or even a "we're friends" would be nice. But maybe that's asking for too much, isn't it?_

_I'm counting on you to come back as soon as possible, you hear me? Just remember you are missed._

_All the best,_

_Tifa_

* * *

Extra large chapter this time, I'm sorry. I'll try to keep that in check, not to worry.

Next update is The Lover's Guide. Comment if you'd like.


	5. First Flight, First Night

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing:** Leon/Cloud later on

**Rating:** For now, PG 13. Will rise up later

**Summary:** Everything has changed. Coping with reality was never easy for him, but Cloud is going to deal with all the changes the way he knows best – by running away. Tough for him, someone found a loophole.

**Warning:** Curse words.

**Letters of Safe Distance**

**Chapter Five: **First Flight, First Night

The journey back to where Cloud was currently staying at was uneventful for the owls, thankfully. The cactuars seemed to have wandered off to their destination and the forest was clear of any other threats. Chocobo and Moomba set the pace, the latter glancing from time to time to the latter, Moogle sometimes flying around in circles, other times flying ahead and getting hooted at by Moomba. The air was getting a bit cooler and night started to spread across the sky, darkening the surroundings to allow some animals to rest and others to awaken.

The two slower owls felt its influence, making them start to yearn for nightly rest. They were not nocturnal and they had been flying for some time. Eventually, they got to the house in the forest. Moomba, always the most proactive of the three, pecked at the front door, urging the other two to do so as well. When it seemed to produce no effect, a chorus of hoots and squawks started. Finally, the door, so much larger than them, opened and a spiky-haired man greeted the trio of owls as he would anyone who appeared at his door – he glared, frowning, and did not budge from his spot, impeding their passage.

"What now?" – He grumbled, recognizing the birds. – "You woke me up in the morning and now you want to bother me at night. That's just great."

Cloud then noticed there was a new addition to the delivery team, as he'd dubbed the owls in his mind, and an inquisitive look at said addition earned him a stretched talon in the man's direction, presenting the tube with a message from Merlin.

He read it and sighed. _Sometimes I wished they'd just stopped with this whole owl thing. It might be fun for them, but it's annoying to me._ Pocketing the piece of paper, he addressed the other two owls, asking them if they had any more messages. They were smart owls; Merlin had told him so before. He could talk to the oddly coloured birds and they would understand him perfectly.

The yellow owl, _Chocobo,_ he remembered, was quick to present its carrying tube and seemed pleased doing so. The other one, on the other hand, stubbornly slammed its talon on the ground, hooting at him and nodding towards the interior of the house.

"What, you want to go inside?" – Cloud eyed the owl suspiciously. It _was _getting dark and he didn't know if they were supposed to fly back to Merlin's or not. He also had no idea if there was any sort of way to proceed regarding owls, if there was some owl etiquette of some description he was ignorant to. After a few moments, he stepped back and let the three birds inside. – "I don't mind you guys staying here, just don't make too much noise or start making a mess. If that happens, you're sleeping outside, got that?"

The nods in response as they went inside were enough. The owls flew into the living room, settling on the wooden coffee table in front of the couch. Only then did the more obstinate bird deem him worthy of taking the messages out of their carrying tubes. Sitting back on the very comfortable green couch, he started reading.

The first letter that he picked up, unfortunately for the man, was Yuffie's. He didn't even have the patience to read anything coming from the young girl properly, so he skimmed the paper in a dismissive manner and rolled his eyes. Again, it went on about ridiculous things he couldn't care less about. _Smiling? The fuck? What good could smiling do?_, he thought.

Cloud contemplated not replying to Yuffie, but he was sure nothing good would come of that – the girl would only get more insistent and annoying. Getting up, he fetched some paper and a pen from nearby and wrote back, hoping this could end here.

* * *

_To Yuffie,_

_Your advices are of no use to me, or anybody for the matter._

_Your grasp of reality seems to be faltering with each passing day. I reciprocate by advising you to seek help with the mental health professionals near your location._

_My wishes for a speedy recovery,_

_Cloud_

* * *

The next letter he picked up was from Aerith. Cloud didn't even have to read the sender's name, it was very obvious judging by the round and perfectly drawn calligraphy, who sent it. There was no actual need to read what she had written, to be honest, it would all boil down to the same. It always did. She was worried and maybe a bit scared, but still trying to pull everything together. Aerith would most likely try to keep him writing back. If those were her wishes, he would do so – he owed more than he was willing to admit to Aerith. She was the one who always kept everyone from doing something rash, the one who tended to the distressed, the one who made a group of friends feel like they had a family.

_Bingo,_ he thought. The letter was exactly what he had expected, and his reaction was more than decided.

* * *

_To Aerith,_

_You worry too much. Other people's problems are not your own. Learn to give people the chance to make mistakes and be hurt and take care of themselves._

_One thing I am not is a liar. If I said I would return when everything was okay, then I will. And another thing I am not is empathetic. I do not understand or care about what other people feel or are going through. Everything might have been all rose-tinted for you, but it was not for me. My problem. Not yours._

_I am as good as I can be, don't worry. There is nothing I wish to share with you._

_My regards,_

_Cloud_

* * *

Glancing at the rest of the papers, he confirmed his suspicions that Cid had not decided to further provoke him. _Good, I don't really want to deal with that piece of Behemoth turd._

What he _did_ find was something from Tifa. He dreaded her letters the most – they were repetitive, bothersome and always tried to make him feel guilty. They never succeeded on that, but did give him some mild headaches instead.

Reading the letter, we could just imagine that if Tifa had any say in the matter, he would have been dragged back home by now. Only to escape once more, but that is beside the point. He shouldn't be continuing this written conversation anymore, for both of their sakes, but knowing what the woman was capable of, he begrudgingly wrote back.

* * *

_To Tifa,_

_Yes, I do need to take care of things on my own. I've always done that and I will keep doing that._

_No, you can't change people. Keep that in mind._

_I did not ask for your worries, your help or any such thing. Keep those to yourself._

_My regards,_

_Cloud_

* * *

There was only one letter left on the table, so he assumed it was Leon's. He was right, of course, to his surprise. He still could not completely understand the reasons behind Leon doing this yet, but it was amusing him somewhat, that someone as the leader of this gang of odd characters would go to such lengths. _Just doing your job, maybe – doing what's expected of you. _But Cloud still couldn't help but wonder if his departure had had any effect on the other man. That would certainly be an unexpected turn of events. He tried to imagine if it were any other one of the group going away. For some people it was nearly impossible to do so, like Merlin –it was his house, after all- or Aerith. Even so, on the chance the old man disappeared, Leon wouldn't care. If Aerith _did _go away, Cloud doubted the brunet would go after her – he had seen her abilities in battle enough times to know that she could take care of herself just fine. Leon also knew that Aerith did nothing without reason, so he would probably let her go take care of her private business alone. If it were Yuffie missing, the blond was sure Leon would either be dismissive or pleased to be rid of the nuisance that the wannabe-ninja was so very prone to be. Cid leaving wasn't anything new, he was frequently called upon to help fix an assortment of mechanical objects in nearby or not so nearby places outside Radiant Garden. Leon wouldn't care, he wouldn't even spare a thought about it, much less maintain some sort of correspondence with the departed person. It didn't make sense to Cloud, but who was he to say what the brunet would or wouldn't do – he didn't know him beyond what he showed him recently through letter. Dismissing the thought for now, he read the letter. Feeling his lips tugging upwards on their own accord, he replied.

* * *

_To Leon,_

_You'll have to forgive my bluntness, as I cannot beat around a bush, but you are the most unhappy looking and unbalanced individual I have had the opportunity to cross paths with. You must have a very different concept of "happiness" from mine. What is "happiness" to you? Please tell me, as I am intrigued._

"_Accept my weaknesses?" What is there to accept, pray tell?_

_I have no intention on setting a limit to what you can say. I have also no will or need to be dishonest to you. It would serve no purpose._

_I have to admit that I did not expect that from you. If you wish it, do it. If you desire something, then do everything you can to get it. If you want to run away, then do it. Just do it. Forget about your responsibilities for just a little while. Take a step and then another and then start running. Run until you feel like you've gone far enough. You are not chained down to anything. You are a free man, Leon. Free to do as you wish._

_Yes, this is my own problem. One which I will solve on my own. But it seems that you also have something eating at you from the inside, or else why would you write me? If you understand me, then it is also possible that I understand you, is it not? I am trying to find my "peace", as you call it, yes, but it seems that you are much worse off than me – you don't even realize you need "peace" as badly as or more so than I do._

_I am curious to know what exactly makes one as you angry. Nothing seems to faze you, but that is a wrong presumption, I suppose. And yes, it was the most entertaining. I am aware you did not mean it that way. I would not believe you if you said it was intended to be entertaining. It is just so unexpected of you to write me, the runaway, when you've built an image for yourself of being so uncaring. But it's more than that. You're not trying to make me become something I am not or something I was a very long time ago like the others. You seem to be honestly trying to know me as I am right now. Well, let's just say I was not prepared for this._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Cloud_

* * *

The young man picked up the four replies and divided them unevenly between the three owls. He wondered if they would depart right now or stay the night. His hopes were on a nightly flight, as he was not familiarized with how to proceed with tending to owls.

"You guys flying or staying?" – Cloud asked, staring straight into the red owl's eyes, figuring it was the unspoken leader of the trio. The other two turned their gazes elsewhere, but Moomba stomped its talon on the table, as if proclaiming they would stay for the night, and that he better prepared the best quarters for them or there would be dire consequences.

Getting up, he ran his fingers through his unruly blond spikes, sighing in defeat. He paced the room, muttering to himself.

"That's just great!" – He said – "And what am I supposed to do? What do I know about owls? You're going to sleep inside a box, for all I care."

Moogle, the new owl, pointed to Merlin's note atop the coffee table with its beak. The piece of paper had started buzzing and shaking, blobs of black ink appearing on it. When Cloud picked it up to ascertain what was happening, the blobs turned into lines. Lines turned into knots and curves, and then words were formed. It was a message from Merlin, the old wizard.

"Figures he'd come up with something. He might have even been planning this all along." – Spat the young man.

It was all too convenient that as soon as Cloud found out he would be having unwanted guests in his current habitation he got a note explaining just what to do to take care of them. Merlin explained that they had to sleep on stands, with paper on the floor due to the droppings, eat things like mice and insects and not be disturbed as they slept. The old man even drew him pictures of the things he would need. _What, I can't read now? I wish I couldn't! That way this whole letter business wouldn't even be happening and these owls would not be here bothering me._

"I don't think you guys are gonna be staying here, after all." – He said, talking to the three owls. The red one squawked fervently, as expected, and the other two joined in on the complaints. Cloud was getting frustrated.

"Look, I don't have anything for you to eat or to sleep on." – He pointed to the pictures on the note. – "See? I don't have anything like this!"

As his finger touched each of the pictures, they started to glow. As a reaction, the man dropped the piece of paper on the ground and from it sprouted stands, newspapers and jars of insects in sets of three. The living room was now very much crowded. The only one who seemed to not be expecting something as this was the human currently taking a few steps back with his brow furrowed. He eyed the owls suspiciously, like they were the ones behind what had just happened.

"Okay. Fly off to the top floor, the room with the closed door is yours. Wait there. I'll carry this up in a second."

The birds did as instructed, Moomba sparing him a glance. The blond man took a deep breath and conceded defeat. He knew went he had been bested and there was no other way but let the owls sleep there for the night. He picked everything up, a bit awkwardly, but managing nonetheless, and went up the stairs. The owls were standing in front of the door as they were instructed to do, but hopped to the sides to let the man open the door and enter the room first, turning on the lights. He hastily put down the stands in the middle of the room, forming a triangle, with generous amounts of newspaper below them. The owls flew towards the wooden stands, each picking the one they liked best, even though they were identical. The birds craned their necks perusing the room they would be staying in, seemingly approving of it to some degree. There was one problem, though – the jars with the insects.

"Look, I don't know how you guys are going to do this, but figure it out yourselves. Just don't make a mess out of the room, or else I'm going to mop it with your feathers."

A warning stare at each of the owls, especially the more violent of the three, as he opened the lid of the jars just a bit, so the owls could open it if they wanted to but the insects would not escape, and put them down in the middle of the triangle of wooden stands. Cloud could not identify the bugs, as he'd never seen them anywhere in the wild and he wasn't one to read books on the various species of insect there were in his world, but he imagined those were in single doses. The jars would satisfy the owls for the night but not more. At least, he hoped so.

Leaving the birds to rest, the man turned the lights off and closed the door behind him. A riot seemed to have started behind said door, squawks and hoots mixing with crashes and thumps. _This is going to be a very long night_, Cloud thought as he descended the stairs, put a DVD on and sat on the comfortable couch with a random assortment of snacks and drinks, fully aware there were little chances he'd be sleeping tonight.


End file.
